Her Somewhat Bad Day Off
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: All Sakura wanted was a nice, relaxing day off. But it seems many people, including her boyfriend, have a different idea. Oneshot.


**Hello world. I know I should probably be writting the next chapter of My Highschool Life right now. But this idea came into my head and would not leave. Plus, I needed a little happy break. So I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Which is probably for the best. Because knowing me, if I did own it would still be just an idea in my head insted of the success it is today. **

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed happily as she slid farther under the covers. After having to constantly go back and forth between missions, helping Tsunade with paper work and hospital shifts, this was her first day off in three months. She finally had a day to herself to do whatever she wished. And the girl fully intended to spend the majority of it snuggled deep in warm sheets.<p>

The last few months had been quite busy for the medic. There had been an outbreak of a disease in Konoha which had required her to put in quite a few fourteen hour shifts at the hospital. At one point it had seemed like half the village was infected and the hospital was starting to run short on space. In fact, it had only started to recover about a week ago.

To make things worse there had been a small ninja group that had attempted to wreak havoc on the village. Thankfully, it wasn't a very skilled group, nowhere near Akatsuki dangerous. However, they did cause some ninjas to get injuries. All of which Sakura had to treat, thanks to a few shinobi's strange fear of the hospital.

Yes, she was quite the busy bee for the past little while. Saying that she was grateful for this temporary escape was an understatement.

To make sure that the time would be relaxing as possible, Sakura was wearing her most comfortable pyjamas and was surrounded by her warmest covers. The day before she had made sure to buy plenty of hot coco and chocolate, just in case she got an urge for the items. The pinkette had even just recently bought a fluffy new pillow for the occasion.

In short, today was going to be perfect.

The sound of her door opening made Sakura's eyes open slightly in annoyance. Who dared to spoil her day off? Her question was answered when a flash of orange entered her room a few moments later. "Hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

She groaned. "Hey Naruto." _Please only be here to borrow something so you can be gone in a few seconds_.

"So, I know that it's your day off." He started. "And I know that there's a jutsu that you're really interested in and want to practise."

"You mean a jutsu that _you _are interested in and want to practise?" She corrected.

"Well, yeah." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come and train with me."

"No."

"Oh come on, please?" He begged.

_Can you please just go away_? "Naruto." She told him, trying to force herself to sound nice and not just force him out the door. Because that, after all, would mean that she would have to get up from her bed. "No offense, but all I really want to do today is relax."

"Oh." He looked down for a second, then his face shot back up with a wide smile. "Ok then, we can relax in your house then. It will be so much fun! We can make ramen, and then eat it. Then make more."

"Naruto." She tried once again. By now she was really starting to regret giving the blond a key to her house. "As fun as that sounds, all I really want to do today is sleep." She paused, hoping he would take the hint and leave, but after seeing him move to grab one of her pillows sighed. "Alone."

The way his face fell made her almost feel bad for saying that.

Almost.

"I see." He moped. Then he turned around and headed for her door. "Well, I guess I'll just leave then and train, all alone, with no one to help me-"

"_Goodbye_ Naruto." She voiced through gritted teeth.

"Ok ok, I'm leaving." The blond said as he walked out her door and out of her home.

She smiled and shut her eyes. Finally. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more disruptions.

Almost immediately after the thought crossed her mind, her door creaked open yet again. Did Naruto forget to lock her door again? "Sakura." Neji's voice filled her room. Apperently he did. One of these days she was going to make the blond regret always being so forgetful. Or at least take away his ramen for the day.

_Here we go again_. "Yes Neji?" She asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I apologize for disturbing you on your day off." He began. "But unfortunately I injured myself when sparring. Would you mind healing it?"

Of all the days he had to be injured, why today? Why not yesterday? "Can't you go to the hospital?"

Even though her eyes were still shut, she knew that his eyebrow was likely raised. "You know how I detest that place. And why are you acting so hostile? Usually you wouldn't hesitate to heal me."

Her patience was beginning to wear thin. "Sorry Neji. Today is my first day off in three months. And I really just want to spend it all day in bed with no interruptions."

"I see. Although I do not understand why one would willingly waste a day in bed." Neji continued. "How about I make you a deal?" Sakura's eyes slit open. "Lee was also slightly injured when sparring, and was planning on coming to you to get healed. If you heal me, I will attempt to talk him into going to the hospital or to a different medic."

The medic weighed the options. "Fine Neji, come over here."

The Hyuuga smirked slightly and walked over to her. She forced herself to get up a little from her bed and looked over at him. His right wrist was fractured.

Now, normally she would make a teasing comment about how the mighty Byakugan user wasn't so strong after all, but right now she really just wanted him treated so he would leave her to her bed. With one arm she reached over and summoned her chakra to heal his injury.

"Record timing." Neji applauded. "Maybe I should come see you more when you have a day off."

"You're all better now Neji. You can leave now." She reminded him.

"Yes, Sakura." He bowed slightly. "Thank you for your time. I will now go and try to persuade Lee." With that he left her home, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The pinkette sunk back into her sheets, hoping that there were be no more interruptions. Fortunately there wasn't, for the next hour anyways. But after that, Sakura was greeted once again with the unpleasant sound of her door opening. Seriously, why did so many people need her today?

"Oh Sakura!" A voice started to sing as it made its way to her room. "Guess what we're going to do today."

"Not in the mood Ino." Sakura quickly told her blond friend.

"Excuse me? I was just coming over here to tell you that we will be spending the rest of the day doing the best past time in the entire world. You know, shopping? You do not need to give me that attitude." Ino nagged. "And we _will_ be going shopping today."

"No, we won't." Sakura replied adamantly. "I am not going with you and that is final."

Ino looked as if she was about to argue more, but after seeing the resolve on her friend's face realized that she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine!" She stated, turning around. "Be that way. I'll just have fun shopping by myself or drag someone else to go with me while you waste a perfectly good day here in your bed." She stomped away and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Finally. Once again Sakura pulled up her covers, silently praying that there wouldn't be any more people coming to her door. For a while, she thought this worked and that she was in fact, alone for the remainder of the day. But as soon as she began to drift away into a pleasant sleep, her door was opened yet again. She let out a loud groan and pulled her covers up over her head. She really needed to get a do not enter sign or something for her door.

"My dear beloved blossom!" Lee called out, running to room.

She forced herself to lower the blankets down to her nose. "Yes, Lee?"

"Unfortunately, I was injured while sparring today, and I was hoping that you would be so kind as to heal my leg for me." He explained.

Wasn't Neji supposed to convince him to go the hospital? Hmm, maybe the Hyuuga had failed. Might as well try herself. "Why don't you go to the hospital?"

"Because, I know that you are not only wonderful and kind, but are also the world's best medic! I love getting healed by you." He said, fist held in the air.

The pinkette fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Lee, I really just want to sleep right now and you'd really be doing me a favour by going to the hospital."

"You mean, you mean you don't want to heal me?" Lee looked almost crushed.

Feeling a twinge of guilt, she sat up in her bed and turned slightly to face him. "Never mind Lee, come here and I'll look at it."

He immediately brightened. "Oh, thank you Sakura! I knew that I could count on you."

How could anyone refuse him when he was like that? When he rested his leg upon her bed she soon found that his ankle was twisted. It did not take very long for her to heal it. After she finished she looked up at him and smiled. "Better?"

He moved around his leg and, after finding that it didn't hurt anymore, grinned. "Thank you so much, Sakura!" He flashed another smile before saying. "I bid you fare well my dear cherry blossom." Then he left in a green flash.

This time Sakura actually got up from her bed to make sure that her front door was locked before she went back to bed. Confident that there would at last be no more people, she shut her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a nice asleep.

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura's pleasant dream of living in a house made of chocolate was interrupted when a voice kept repeating her name. "Will you stop being troublesome and wake up?"

"Hello Shikamaru." She replied, a slight anger in her tone. "Were you not aware that it was rude to wake people when they're sleeping? Especially on their day off? How did you even get in here anyways?"

"Your window was open." He answered plainly. "Anyways listen; I really need your help for something."

"Then why can't you ask someone else?" She snapped.

He returned the slight glare that she was giving him. "Because it's about Ino, and you're her best friend."

Usually Sakura would be excited to know that the shadow master was asking about her best female friend.

But not when she was just interrupted from one of the best dreams ever. She frowned, about to tell him off again, but before she could, he added, "I'm not leaving until you help me."

She glared at him once more. "Fine. What is it?"

"I want to buy her something." He explained, a small blush growing on his cheeks. "But I can't figure out what to buy the troublesome woman."

His admittance lightened her mood. "Really? So the great Nara genius can predict enemies' movements before they even make them, yet he can't figure out what to get his own team mate?" She teased.

He glared at her again. The pinkette laughed. "Ok, I'll help you. Here's the thing with Ino, she comes off as the type that wants extravagant things, but fortunately for those who buy presents for her, things from the heart mean a lot more to her. Maybe try and find something that symbolizes your team, or something that represents what you feel about her."

Shikamaru thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I guess I can go out and get something like that." Then he leapt out the window, without a goodbye or a thank you.

Sakura started to see red. First he wakes her up on her day off, after she already had a bunch of people already come in, asks her for help, and then leaves without even bothering to say thank you? "You're welcome." She hissed at the open window before hauling herself out of her bed and slamming the window shut.

The annoyed pinkette jumped back in the bed, threw on the covers, and put the pillow under her head. By now only a part of her hoped that she would be left alone. The rest of her was just waiting for the next intruder to come in.

The latter part of her was not disappointed when she heard her lock click and the door open. Was all of rookie nine coming to see her today? As she heard footsteps coming towards her door, she didn't bother with being nice and yelled out, "What is it now?"

"Yeesh, someone's not in a good mood." Kiba said as he walked into her room, Akamaru trailing behind him. "And since you've obviously forgot, we made dinner plans for tonight."

Her eye's widened as realization set in. They had made plans a few days before. Crap, she completely forgot! Guilt welded up inside of her. "I'm so sorry!" She told her boyfriend. "I completely forgot."

He gave her a smile. "It's fine, it's not like we had reservations or anything."

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you when you came inside the door." The girl said. "It's just that it wasn't a very good day off."

"Really?" He asked as he climbed up on her bed and sat next to her. Akamaru eagerly jumped up and plopped down beside the pair.

"Well, all I really planned on doing was sleeping." She continued as Kiba played with a lock of her hair. "And at first, I did. But then Naruto came over to see if I wanted to train with him, Neji came to get me to heal his wrist, Ino came to get me to go shopping with her, Lee came over to see if I could heal his injury and Shikamaru came for advice on buying presents."

"Sounds like you didn't get a lot of sleep then." He chuckled. She shook her head in agreement. "Well," He crept up closer to her. "I think I know what could make your day a lot better."

Before she could ask what he was on top of her, one hand on each side of her waist. She was about to protest, saying that she still just wanted to sleep. But when he pressed his lips on hers, she felt her resolve quickly fading. He was a really good kisser, and he knew it. Soon she gave in and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. Maybe this would turn out to be a good day off after all…


End file.
